In three-dimensional Computer Aided Design (CAD), hole attribute information indicating the kinds of holes (a bolt hole and the like) has been added to a hollow cylindrical shape expressing the hole or projection of a component.
There has been a method in which, when a product created in the three-dimensional CAD is manufactured, hole shape information to which the hole attribute information is add is searched and the searched hole shape information is classified on the basis of the combination of the radius and depth of a hole shape and a hole attribute which are included in the hole attribute information. Examples of such a method are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-341916 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-134376.